


Aldoran Kelrune - A Vision for the Future (A Zalka Alliance Tale)

by MasterSuicune



Series: Tales of the Zalka Alliance [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eternal/Immortal Zalka Guilds, Exegol (Star Wars), F/M, Fallen Jedi Knight | Fallen Hero of Tython, Force Planet | Origin of Midi-Chlorians, Force Visions, Infinite Zalka Sister Guilds, Jedi Grandmaster Consular | Barsen'thor, Korriban (Star Wars), Light Side Sith Warrior, M/M, Mortis Dagger, Multiple Outlanders, Nathema (Star Wars), POV First Person, Planet Manaan (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught, Redemption, Rishi (Star Wars), Self-Sacrifice, Sith Holocron, Sith Temples, Taris (Star Wars), Yavin 4, Zalka Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSuicune/pseuds/MasterSuicune
Summary: The fallen dark sided Jedi Knight Aldoran Kelrune lives through a series of Force Visions. Some from the past, some from the future and others still from a dark potential future, most of which are closely tied to the brightly light sided Sith Warrior Eldric Alamos. A story depicting some of the major events of the Zalka Alliance's Commander Eldric's life parkour, as seen by the point of view of the lost Jedi Aldoran in the form of visions.See notes for further details!
Relationships: Arcann/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Female Sith Inquisitor/Male Sith Warrior, Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Male Sith Warrior, Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Tales of the Zalka Alliance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750426
Kudos: 2





	Aldoran Kelrune - A Vision for the Future (A Zalka Alliance Tale)

**Author's Note:**

> To note that this takes place in a very similar but alternate version of the SWTOR Universe, where there is not one, but 8 "Outlanders" (One for each Class Storyline). This is according to the Zalka Alliance lore which I co-own (The "Eternal Zalka" and the "Immortal Zalka" RP sister Guilds), where Sith Warrior Eldric Alamos and Jedi Knight Aldoran Kelrune are their respective classes' "Outlanders".
> 
> Also note that Eldric has always been a next to fully Light Sided Sith, hence his gentle nature, and no longer considers himself Sith for the most part. Aldoran however is a fallen to the dark side Jedi, whom left the Alliance altogether and is now an enemy of the Galaxy at large, alongside the Sith Inquisitor Respise and the Bounty Hunter Zekk'onias.
> 
> The Trooper Yoc Vreedde Ulf and Smuggler Jhin Khada both still work primarily among the Alliance, whilst the Jedi Consular Jehdoni (now the Jedi Grandmaster) and the former Imperial Agent Vira'elyn'ethir (Aelyneth) are independant from the Alliance, though often work with them and remained allies with it.
> 
> Finally, the events depicted towards the end (after the scene with Scourge and Kira on Manaan) are a part of an original Zalka Alliance storyline not at all included in the game, which takes place after the events of Onslaught.
> 
> PS: Everything in Italic is a part of the Visions. I may yet change this choice in style were it to be brought to my attention that it is too difficult to bear with.

**Aldoran Kelrune - A Vision for the Future**

**A Zalka Alliance Tale**

**\----------**

**Warning, Contains Depictions of Canon Typical Violence and Mentions of Major Characters' Potential Deaths**

**May also be Psychologically Heavy as the Main Character goes Through Varying Levels of Desperation**

**\----------**

_Everything was darkness. Impenetrable, eternal darkness. It engulfed me… Corrupted me… It was all I could see and feel… Time had seemingly ceased to exist. Until a tiny spark of light reached through the infinite layers of abyss and caught my eye. It struggled to stay alight, flickering dangerously. That little light was a young boy of auburn hair and vibrant emerald eyes. He was frightened… Crying and shivering next to two cold dead bodies… The little boy felt somewhat familiar… Yet unknown at the same time. Where from, I could not fathom. The young child felt so light and pure, yet his feeble little light was quivering and on the edge of giving up to the suffocating darkness around forever._

_Then a flash of light blinded me and darkness swallowed my being once more… Time was no more anew and the void around felt even more so crushing after that slight contact with the little light. I felt a craving… A sudden wish for the darkness inside and out to go away… I wished to see light once more now that I had glimpsed it anew… Or for my existence to end were I to remain deprived of it. For this abyss I had grown to be so familiar and dependent on was no longer tempting or welcoming… I craved for light. To be one with it again and walk in it… To bask in it's gentle warmth…_

_As if on cue, the soft little light reappeared. It was a soft flickering glow at first, but soon grew in strength and stayed constant. I approached it, drawn to it as a moth to fire… The little boy was no longer. In his place was a young teenager, perhaps twelve of age, with the same auburn hair and emerald eyes. The boy had aged… And his light had remained and grown since. He now wore light colored robes and one of those Sith tattoos on his face… Recognition hit me. I did know this boy… Though I knew him as a man, not a child._

_The boy looked up to a Togruta woman with bright wide eyes… Fierce determination and loyalty etched on his every features, his light bright and pure even with his previous apparition's despair. He seemed to be listening intently to the woman, though I myself could not hear their voices. I called the boy's name out, but no sound came from me. I reached my hand out, attempted to grasp the boy's shoulder… But it went right through the apparition, making the boy's image waver and vanish to nothingness… And I was alone in the oppressing abyss once more… The light was gone again, it's warmth with it… And I found myself in anguish as I could no longer see anything but the endless blackness about._

_A sob escaped me, yet no sound came still. I was alone… All alone… There was no light anymore… No warmth… Nothing._

_I lifted my still extended arm close to my eyes, but could not see it. There was only darkness. I removed my gloves and touched my face… Felt the touch… But it was cold. So cold it felt like it would burn my skin. I felt wetness at my cheek… Tears, I thought. It was just as cold as the rest. It made me feel nauseated… This darkness… This thing I had become… This ugly...twisted thing… A monster, I thought. I became a monster. I became the very thing I had sworn to stand against. I did not deserve to be in the light's warm embrace anymore… Yet for some odd reason, this particular light came to me and I could not fathom why. The light in the dark. The light of hope. Why did it appear to me now, when I had shun it away fully? Why did it affect me so only now…?_

_Then a flicker of light caught my eyes again. It felt so far away this time, so much so that I first thought I imagined it. That I had finally lost my mind. But now that I stared and slowly walked in it's direction, I saw it was truly present. My steps gained in speed… Until I was actually running… Desperate to reach the flickering light this time. By the time I got close enough to inspect it's source properly, I felt something was wrong… The boy looked the same age as before, in the same light robes even… But he was quite heavily bloodied and hunched over, pain and despair painted on his features, his once light grey and white clothing darkened by dirt and blood alike. His light flickered dangerously as it did as a tiny little boy before and the darkness felt strangely thicker and more aggressive around his trembling form._

_My stomach twisted painfully at the sight of one so pure in this state… Yet something of the look in his eyes prevented me to avert my gaze. Even as his body seemed broken and on the verge of giving out and his light struggled to remain, that same fierce determination from earlier was still present in the boy's eyes and essence… His will to remain a beacon of light in this horrifyingly oppressive void stayed true._

_My eyes narrowed as tears welled up in them, blurring out the apparition as it vanished once more, leaving the remaining abyss as my only companion. How had I been so foolish? How had I fallen so low… How was I so weak…? Weak and pathetic… And I called myself a Jedi? A keeper of peace, a guardian of the weak…? This little boy… This young Sith… He had seen darkness none this young should ever have encountered, yet he held onto hope… Held onto light. What a joke I was in comparison. How could I not see this foolishness of mine until now?_

_I looked around through the emptiness about. This was a projection of what I had become. It had to be. Nothing… Nothing but an empty shell of pure darkness. A twisted shadow of nothingness._

_Light sparked at the corner of my eye once more and I instinctively turned to it. I knew the drill by now… I watched from afar as the boy grinned brightly from ear to ear as the Togruta from before ruffled his hair in pride, a motherly look to her. I could not help a small smile at the sight. He had been brought to his knees but pulled through that trial nevertheless… Of course he had. He was stronger willed than I ever could be… A beacon of light and hope to all, whom saw past his own pains and kept on standing tall for the defenseless. A true defender, a true stalwart… Unlike I._

_I sighed as the apparition once more disappeared from sight… I looked around in confusion, blinking. The boy was no longer there, yet the darkness in my immediate surroundings felt lesser somehow. It was still there… Yet it wasn't as deep… I lifted a hand again to inspect… I could not see it still per se, yet I could vaguely make out its shape. I kept staring in shock. The void around myself was without a doubt ever so slightly lighter. I brought that hand to my face… It was still cold to the touch, yet no longer burningly so._

_The light brightened as the apparition returned, this time looking a few years older. His clothing was now the black and red I was accustomed to see of the years I have known him, but looked more so to be that which you may expect of a Sith acolyte or apprentice. He stood over the now corpse of what looked to be an aged Sith Lord, a look of utter disgust and horror on his face, with a hint of rage. His light flared off of him vibrantly in his indignation. A younger boy in rags laid near in a crying, trembling heap… His long raven hair was a tangled mess, his body was skin and bones and scarred in multiple places… The most noticeable and recent looking one in the shape of a cross towards the right side of his face. I recognized that face even with how different it looked in this state._

_I stared in horror as the young Sith kneeled near that poor boy, his face now one of pure concern as a white light emanated from one of his hands… Force healing… He was tending to the wounded yet-to-be young smuggler, even as the boy in question looked upon him in terror and tried to cower away from him. I watched as the older boy smiled softly down, speaking words I could not hear… The one word I managed to read off his lips being "friend"._

_The apparition did not vanish this time… It merely…shifted. The young Sith whom I had been observing the path of now stood in front of a darker skinned human man in an attire alike ones I had seen back when I helped lead the assault on Korriban. An overseer, perhaps? Suddenly the man attacked him and I watched as if stunned in place as the fight lasted mere instants. The now young man stood victorious over his opponent, whom kneeled defeated at his feet. Yet the younger Sith wore a saddened expression as he shook his head and sheathed his vibroblade, offering the much older man a helping hand up. The man smiled as he bowed… My eyes widened as the overseer cut off his own hand with his lightsaber, then offered the lost limb to his vanquisher._

_I could not begin to understand that particular scene as the next shaped itself… The young Sith was seemingly offering the recently cut off member to an imposing little man dressed all in silver and grey robes and armor with one of the most disturbing looking masks I had ever laid eyes on. I recognized the man in question from some Jedi archives I once scoured… Darth Baras. The one whom I knew the young Sith ended up posing as the Apprentice of. The Darth nodded approvingly as realization dawned on me. The man had more than likely ordered that overseer's death… Yet the young Sith disobeyed the order without his Master-to-be's knowledge, sparing the man and letting him go, that hand a false proof he carried the order._

_I smiled in amusement. Clever boy. The young Sith was playing a dangerous game for his life's safety… All to remain true to the light and to himself. I looked down in shame, thinking of how far off from my old self and the light I had fallen away from… As I stared down at my hands, the light around dissipated once more, leaving me all alone in the once more suffocating abyss… I realized with a heavy heart that I could no longer see the outline of my hands at all. I sighed as I waited, glancing around the void aimlessly in hopes the visions and their light would return._

_And return it did. The young Sith now stood in front of a young Mirialan woman I very much recognized, holding his hand out to her so as to help her up… He smiled brightly at her, even as she scowled in return, her expression guarded. I looked at the pair sadly, knowing they were once close… I could only imagine the pain the young man went through from that specific Sith woman._

_The apparition blurred out and the young Sith now stood in a typical Soresu stance, now clad in black and red armor, in front of a Jedi Master I personally recognized. Nomen Karr. I still remembered when the man had been returned to the Jedi temple on Tython to be healed… He had been sent to us under the orders of a Sith, we were told. I now knew by whom. The man had been crazed and heavily corrupted by the dark side… He was all but incoherent. At this moment however, the man seemed sane enough…?_

_I watched as the young Sith merely defended himself against the repeated assaults of the Jedi… Seemingly attempting to reason with him instead of truly fighting back… But the old fool refused to hear it, persevering in his assaults time and time again. I watched as the clarity and calm in the man's eyes slowly drained away, darkside corruption making itself visible on his face and in his force presence… Madness danced in those once peaceful eyes. The young Sith then disarmed his opponent, injuring the Jedi to his chest and left arm in the process, though not intentionally. I watched as the young Sith had his opponent at his mercy… And didn't go for the kill. Instead he deignited his lightsaber and tended to the man's wounds after he had collapsed._

_The vision shifted once more to the defeated man's Padawan facing the Sith. "I'm sorry" is what I managed to read of the man's lips, to which the young woman shook her head and smiled instead. I watched as they walked away side by side, a powerful feeling of light off of them… A warm, gentle light that brought me to tears. I stared after them… Until they were gone… Leaving in their stead darkness. Yet it wasn't as great as before._

_I looked down at my hands and realized I could see rather clearly their outlines now… Even as the otherworldly light of the apparitions was lost from me. A little light had remained behind… It seemed to be coming from… Me? A feeble, obscured and wavering little light… But a light nonetheless. Had this experience been slowly pulling me back from the abyss deep inside…? I could not say… But there was definitely light in me once more, where none remained before this. Tears streamed from my eyes as my sight blurred. I lifted a hand to my cheek. It was not warm… But it was not cold anymore._

_I turned as I felt the now familiar sensation of the apparition forming at my back. The Sith now wore his typical red and black robes and had a devastated look at his face as he stared at an Imperial officer pointing a blaster at him… And though the Imperial man looked conflicted and pained, he unleashed two heavily armed battle droids on the young Sith. I watched as short work was made of the now broken hunks of metal and as the blaster pistol was pulled out of the dumbfounded looking man's grasp by the Force… The Imperial himself was pushed away against the metal door behind in the same motion, effectively knocking him unconscious. Once more, instead of dealing the killing blow, the Sith kneeled at the man's side… Healing his downed opponent's injuries. He put a hand on the officer's shoulder gently as he came to and smiled sadly, making the man look away in shame with tears threatening to spill._

_I frowned in contemplation as this vision faded away as all the others before. That young Sith knew kindness and compassion… As well as mercy, like no Jedi ever could but always claims to aspire to. Like I never achieved myself… Even as the odds were set against him… Even as it was against what the Sith and their Empire were supposed to be standing for… He was more alike the image the Jedi claimed to align with then any Jedi alive…_

_The apparition came again and this time showed an older looking Sith pureblood man, surrounded by three I assumed to be his guards? The younger version of my old Sith friend… Did I ever think of him as such before now…? Nevertheless. He stood hands up in a peaceful stance before them even as the then Darth Vowrawn's men seemed more than willing to attack him. A malevolent presence appeared behind the group, facing the younger Sith, and threw an incendiary grenade at their feet, causing chaos in the guards' ranks. The hunter then shot for the pureblood's head, but my old friend jumped over the group and deflected bolt after bolt back at the assassin. The vision started fading away once more at the sight of the Darth smiling brightly at the younger Sith, practically looking akin to a proud and impressed father._

_Darkness once more surrounded me, though it did not bother me any longer. It was the oppressive abyss no more. The endless void was gone. In its place remained soft darkness in shades of dark greys, akin to a calm moonless night sky. I looked down once again at my hands, now able to actually see their shapes properly, albeit colors still escaped me. I smiled nevertheless to be allowed what little light I could grasp and went to touch my cheek again… I felt warmth. Not much of it, granted… But warmth nonetheless. It brought a small smile to my lips, making my whole being feel like a certain weight was removed off my shoulders._

_Then guilt struck. I was being granted this renewed light, yet I felt undeserving of it. The things I had done… They could not be taken back._

_I was brought out of my self reflexion as light shone again in front of me. My old friend stood tall in front of his defeated and unmasked supposed Master, his lightsaber pointed at the man's throat. The same Imperial man from earlier was at his side, his blaster turned on the beaten Darth. His was a look of disgust and anger as he glared down at the man, yet held his fire, most likely by the young Sith at his side's request. Said Sith had an unreadable expression on what could be seen of his features as he withdrew his saber but kept it ignited. He looked at the Imperial officer at his side, possibly conversing with him, though I could not make out what, the respirator he wore preventing any attempt at reading his lips. The man however bowed as he sheathed his blaster and took out restraining cuffs to bind the Darth with. I frowned as the older Sith was taken away, pathetically struggling against his arrest. I could not understand why the young Sith would spare one of such evil._

_The apparition vanished as I pondered the question. There were many reasons I could think of… Yet I could not imagine myself doing anything but go for the kill in such an instance, no matter at which point of my own path in life. I had heard some of the grievances that specific Darth had caused my old friend… Things that may well have unsettled the most focused of Jedi. Yet the young man had stood calmly there, in front of the perpetrator… And spared the man's life, taking him in custody instead. Never before had I witnessed one so focused that he could overlook such harm done to themselves to stay in the light and stick to their ideals… Although I could not agree with the choice made there, I could not help but have my respect for that particular Sith increased further._

_I nodded to myself at the thought that maybe, just maybe… There was still hope left for me to try and redeem myself. It is with that hope in mind that I watched as the vision returned._

_This time it was the young Mirialan Sith he faced… I could not hear their words, but it was obvious something was wrong of the exchange. My dear friend looked distressed… Tears had welled up in his eyes. The younger Darth Nox had a cruel smirk plastered on her face, obviously toying with her fellow's feelings. She then abruptly turned around without a look more to him and started walking away. My friend made to try and follow her, an arm extended in the woman's direction as he called her name from what I could tell, but she cloaked herself away from view and simply left him there. I watched with a heavy heart as his expression slowly crumbled apart as his still extended arm lowered and wrapped around himself… His light wavered a moment as tears streamed down that usually cheerful smiling face… But then something changed. His light reaffirmed itself as he took a deep calming breath and lifted his head, eyes lost in the distance. Tears kept on flowing even as his eyes filled with renewed determination. He nodded to himself slowly and turned to leave in the opposite direction, the apparition vanishing as it went through my own being, startling me._

_I looked around, somewhat dazed, letting out a breath I did not know I had been holding and shivered under the emotional weight I just witnessed. I was shook by how deeply the scene had bothered me… And at how angry at the woman whom harmed the light Sith I was. She had no doubt seen him as nothing more than a plaything to try and corrupt, if not break apart, the entirety of their time together… It made me nauseated to think about… And knowing the woman in question, impressed that even through her schemes and games, the young man I grew to regard as my dearest friend retained his sanity and resolve. It was now my turn to take a deep calming breath as I awaited whatever would come next._

_I blinked as the vision that took shape was far more detailed this time… Forming into familiar looking surroundings. It took me a moment to remember this place but now that the shock passed, recognition hit me. This was that underwater science laboratory on Manaan, where we all first met… Two parties of four individuals approached one another cautiously from corridors opposite one another's. I recognized every last one present… Though I found myself noticing details I had not the last time around. I watched as a younger version of myself drew his lightsaber and positioned himself in front of his Republic originating group, while the Cathar trooper took aim at the opposing group cautiously. My fellow Jedi and the smuggler man merely observed passively._

_Meanwhile on the Imperial side, the same Mirialan woman of the previous vision had her saberstaff out and ready, seeming all too happy for a confrontation to happen. The taller hunter at her side had both blaster pistols out and trained on my younger self. The chiss agent stayed some distance away, looking unwilling to be present as she eyed the Force users on her side with a calculating gaze. My Sith friend lifted his hands slowly in a peace seeking gesture as he walked to the front of his group… And faced his own party, requesting his fellow Sith and the hunter to stand down, even as my younger self and the trooper at his side had weapons trained on the peace seeking Sith Lord. Nox rolled her eyes in irritation but complied. The older hunter followed only after voicing a threat… Something of the like of "If they turn on us, you're going down with them, Wrath" if I recall…?_

_My old friend bowed slightly to them as an acknowledgement and thanks and turned to the Republic group. His breather retracted and I remembered he spoke softly, not once making a move for his lightsaber. The so far crossed armed passive smuggler chuckled as he suddenly walked to the Sith, removing his helmet in a swift motion, to the surprise of all present. Recognition hit the young Emperor's Wrath as he smiled brightly and patted his adoptive younger brother's shoulder gently. The smuggler Captain then proceeded to introduce the Sith to my younger self and our other companions, all of which were in disbelief of how friendly and light the young man seemed._

_I watched as my younger self stayed on his guard, rejecting the Sith's friendship outright even as my former Republic companions warmed up to him easily enough. A pang of guilt struck me as the vision changed. The laboratory corridors became the Odessen base's hangar, where an older, darker looking version then my previous younger self was busy packing up for what soon proved to be a no return trip. This was after the incident with the eternal throne… After the "Immortal" Empress was stricken down by my hand. I was packing to go and find Nox and the hunter, claiming it was to assure they were no threat, when I in fact meant to join them… My old Sith friend approached my slightly younger self… Made a last attempt at convincing me to stay with the Alliance instead. It was a silent desperate plea for me to rejoin the light. One I had fully ignored. I felt a pressure at my chest as the apparition faded… Guilt and regret._

_I remembered all the opportunities I had missed of befriending the blindingly light man… I had refused his friendship at every turn, thinking it impossible for it to be genuine or without hidden intentions… How wrong I had been. Perhaps had I not been so blind… Perhaps I would never have ended up where I now stood. A traitor… An enemy to the Galaxy at large… A monster. Or perhaps it was what I deserved…?_

_I looked around at the cold harsh darkness about, the doubt in my heart obviously intensifying it. I felt cold and alone… So alone… Alone in the dark, a mere emptied shell of whom I used to be. And it was my own fault and doing._

_I blinked as another surge of light happened, forming a room I did not recognize this time. It looked like some sort of meeting room…? There was a large holodeck in the very middle, surrounded by couches… The Sith I had been following the life of so far stood at a slightly more elevated area near one of two windows, the former SIS agent Theron Shan at his side. I walked up to them so that I might peer out that window and saw the endless ocean as far as the eye could see past the facility's limits. Manaan, I thought. This must have been the newer Manaan base of the Alliance, though it was the first I had seen of it. A familiar looking Republic defender class Corvette was landed at the edge of the floating base… And I could feel familiar presences near other than the two men present in the room._

_A slight noise startled me… Had I truly heard it…? So far none of these visions had carried any. I turned to the source in time to see the doors opposite our position open and my heart skipped a beat. There, exiting what looked to be an elevator, were two of my former friends whom I had not seen in years… Kira and Scourge._

_I watched as they approached and stopped at the bottom of the few stairs from where the two men and I were standing and the younger of both Sith, the one at my side, bowed his head. My old companions bowed in return. I watched as my old friends and my newer ones conversed. I could not hear the content of their conversation, but I could swear I was hearing a certain… Buzzing sound…? And it was slowly intensifying… Or perhaps I had finally lost it, the Force only knew. I glanced back to the ocean out the window… Then I heard it. My name. My name was spoken… My eyes snapped back to the people conversing, all of which showed varying levels of pain or distress at the mention of my name… Even the supposedly emotion deprived Sith pureblood whom had spoken it. I glanced at the younger Force user facing him, who's eyes were closed shut, his face grief stricken._

_When was this, I wondered…? Was this a past event also, or something yet to pass? Was this grief from my falling to the dark or perhaps by my betrayal? Or if this was the future now, had I died? That might have been for the best if so… I looked away in shame and guilt. No matter the reason, I was the cause of these people I held dear's pains…_

_"I see… It is… Regrettable, how things have turned out for your friend…" Came the recognisable voice of the younger Sith. "I have tried to help him… To guide him to the light again…" So this must have been from my falling into darkness after all…_

_Tears welled up in my eyes as a female voice I only knew too well spoke, albeit lacking it's usual cheer. "We know. We also watched helplessly as my Master got darker and darker still." The centuries old Sith continued in her stead. "We could not afford the risk of strengthening Tenebrae's presence by being around. My old Master once had a strong hold of both Kira and I's minds. We might have made things far worse."_

_My head snapped back up to the red skinned man, my eyes wide. So this was why they showed no signs of life in my time with the Alliance? I had come to think they had perhaps abandoned me… I should have known better. What a poor friend I made… To doubt them as I did, when no doubt they never once thought of giving up on my sorry self and did all they could to help from the shadows. My guilt grew and tears spelt. I was the one whom gave up on them… I was the one whom abandoned them, not the other way around._

_I realised then that I must have spaced out as the conversation had mostly blurred out. I picked up something about people whom should be recovering…? To which the former SIS agent had retorted that he was not too certain I could be qualifying as recovered… Recovered from what, I wondered…? Perhaps from Valkorion's influence? That would make the most sense. It was accurate after all, wasn't it? "Perhaps in time he will." Said the saddened but hopeful voice of Kira in a soft whisper. I clenched my teeth as pain struck my heart's general area… A deep feeling of guilt overcoming me. The vision around me blurred and deafened as I felt weak on my feet. I had to sit down on my legs to counter the dizzying feelings and meditated for a short moment to regain my bearings, taking in deep calming breaths._

_When I refocused on my surroundings once more, my for Padawan was gone. The remaining men stared at that elevator door a moment, making it obvious that was where she went to. Then Scourge spoke up, requesting to be allowed to speak freely to the other men in front of him. He frowned as he seemed to be considering his words carefully, then looked back at the younger former Wrath. "I can tell you are worried about where our loyalties lie." He had started up, but paused as he seemed hesitant. "I am… Unsure how Kira would react if we were to end up in a confrontation against Jedi Master Kelrune. She was very loyal to him until the end." I frowned in contempt at that, as my "Outlander" friend nodded slowly in response. "I see… And what about you?" I heard him ask as he carefully studied his predecessor as Wrath._

_The much older pureblood man seemed uneasy at that as his head lowered in what appeared to be a saddened expression. "I do hold hope that he might be returned to his true self… But whom he now is, no longer is the Jedi I call a friend." He voiced with a heavy sigh, my eyes narrowing at that harsh truth. "Kira knows this as well, of course… But she has a very strong affection for him -- she loves him." My eyes widened at those words. "I do not think her capable of fighting against him if it becomes needed." I looked down at my hands still resting on my knees from my sitting position, shaken by the revelation as the conversation around me continued._

_"Thank you for your honesty. We'll do whatever we can to help bring him back to the light, of course. If it is still possible at all…" Came the soft answer of the light Sith, making me look up to his face. His eyes were soft and sincere… He meant his words. Meant to do all he could to bring me back, even after all that I had done… All the wrongs I inflicted on this galaxy. The centuries old pureblood in front of him nodded, sadness and hope both clearly present in his eyes. "That is all I can ask. Thank you, Lord Auris." He whispered as he bowed respectfully to the younger Sith. At that the room around started fading away slowly, from it's edges to our location… Until it was fully gone and the three men with it, leaving me alone to my contemplations._

_I looked around at the half darkness… The empty abyss now long gone. There was very little light about, but plenty for me to clearly see my own hands and self now. More than I deserved, I thought. I looked down at the… Ground? Well there was no floor to speak of, but definitely some sort of solid feeling surface was present. It was as black as the darkness in the distance, yet somewhat reflective. I reached to touch it… It was cool against the now very much present warmth of my bare hand. The reflective surface made obvious the fact that a dim light radiated from my body itself. I frowned in curiosity as I bent towards the odd substance and examined my features. My skin looked a shade less pale than I remembered… And my eyes no longer had traces of red or yellow to them. I tilted my head at the view, wondering if that was yet another vision or reality._

_I glanced up and around once more… There was nothing here, only me. No visions or light bearing apparitions. The only light came from my own being. I thought back on the fragments of conversation I had witnessed… My friends still held hope to save me from the darkness within… Little did they know that they already had. Of course, these… Visions could have been mere figments of my crazed imagination… But my instinct told me otherwise. And the Force felt as though telling me otherwise. But was it too little too late…? Was there even hopes of true redemption left in this world for me…?_

_It didn't matter, I decided. I would do what was right, no matter the outcome, no matter if I needed to sacrifice my own exi_ s _tence for it. I thought back to what my pureblood friend had voiced… About my Padawan's feelings… I felt a strain at my chest. She loved me…? I had strong affection for her for quite some time, though I did not deserve hers. She deserved better… Someone good, not a wretched man like myself. I had confidence she would find that person and get over my passing were it to be needed. She had to…_

_I sighed as my reflection stared back at me with a tired look. What to do now, I wondered. Whatever significant actions shall I take from now on for the better of the Galaxy and to help my remaining friends of the Alliance…? I thought back to the order of Zildrog events, in which Nox, Hunter Zekk and I had a foot in stirring up… I knew now that Theron had then pretended to betray the Alliance to join their movement, so that he might hinder and slow their progress all while leaving hints and intel behind for the Alliance to find. Perhaps I could use that example but in regards to our Warlords' faction? They had little to no information on any of our operations… They could do with some of that were they to prevent further casualties._

_I was so deeply absorbed in my contemplations that I had not noticed a light brightening at my back until it had enveloped me. I blinked at my reflection on the surface below as it changed to a rocky surface. Looking up revealed a darkened sky, one twisted in unnatural colors. I rose to my feet slowly as I inspected my surroundings further. This was not anywhere I had ever been to, or even heard about… A sort of ancient temple stood tall at my back, an eerie darkness seemed to seep out of it, saturating the air so much so it felt suffocating… It reminded me of him… The Sith Emperor… Tenebrae, Vitiate, Valkorion. Yet it somehow felt even more ominous…_

_That temple seemed to be calling on to me, beckoning me within its walls, whilst my mind and body begged me to run away as far as possible… Yet something told me I needed to see what lurked inside, for the Galaxy's sake and my own._

_I took a centering breath, holding unto my newly partly recovered light and started my approach of the crushing dark side pressure of the pyramidal structure. Everything felt wrong in this world… Even more so than planets of the likes of Nathema or Taris. The temple's essence seemed even colder than my skin had first felt in these visions… Burning into my very soul, it seemed… Ghastly bluish purple fires burnt soundlessly in scones at the walls of countless corridors. These labyrinthine halls seemed to go on endlessly as I lost my notion of time spent, the abyss about attempting to seep in my very being at every turn, practically corrupting my essence anew…_

_I focused on my light, as I knew my old friend would, and reached out to the Force about, letting it show me the way, but without letting it truly touch me. I came upon a vast open room, the darkness so thick in it I could not see it's ceiling or edges. A throne sat in it, flanked on either side by smaller versions of it. I approached the set up with a frown, bearing ill memories of such seats of power… A Sith woman in white and red with long hair as red as her skin sat atop the central and most impressive seat, looking all powerful and confident. She felt as ominously dark as the structure itself… Yet somehow the red headed human girl in the seat on her left felt even more so corrupted by the dark side, her face not revealing anything of her thoughts… The seat opposite to the girl had a young woman whom looked stunningly alike the one on the throne, though her attire was of far darker colors, same as the girl. This one's aura was neither very dark or malevolent however… Something told me she was not here fully of her own will._

_I frowned as I watched them, not understanding this particular scene, as it did not seem to develop any further than this. I took a tentative step towards the three, on my guard… My eyes widened as light suddenly surrounded me, this one not being of my own doing or of the apparition changing. The women were still in view on their seats past this bluish purple light, as was the room beyond… This was not like any light I had previously seen of the visions so far… This light felt wrong… Akin to the flames of this place._

_The lights shaped into translucent scenes around me… Countless horrific visions took place in them… Some showed worlds ablaze… Others looked like bloodied battlefields… I saw many faces twisted in agony, most unknown to me, but some of the people I had known at one point or another… Many of these visions featured one of the three women either lurking about or directly causing these atrocities… Seeing how I knew some of the people affected, I knew this was no vision of the past… These took place in the future. Or at least they were a possible future…? A future these three aimed to achieve…? I frowned as I observed these scenes unfold, looking around frantically so as to miss as little of these events as I could, thinking that perhaps I could prevent some of these from occurring at all._

_One in particular caught my attention. I saw him… My old Sith friend. He stood strong, fighting back to back with Theron and Lord Scourge… They seemed to be getting overwhelmed by enemies the image would not show me._

_The image changed to one of a bloodied battlefield, seemingly taking place on this vision's very same planet as the temple I was in was visible standing against that darkened sky. The amount of details I could make out was phenomenal given how widespread the scene was. Many of the downed I could not recognize, but either bore dark hooded robes or the Alliance's crest… But some of the fallen or dying ones I did recognize. People I fought alongside of… Some of which I personally knew… My stomach churned as I recognized Lana and Senya, both down in the mud and unmoving… The former Zakuulan Emperor's son held the latter's hand, himself looking near passing from his injuries… Very few of the combatants were still standing at all, but included many of my fellow "Outlanders"..._

_The Grandmaster fiercely stood her ground as best as she could nearby the dying Arcann… The Smuggler Captain had multiple lightsaber wounds but kept on providing cover fire for his adoptive brother alongside said brother's husband, whom was just as badly injured… The Imperial man from the earlier visions seemed to be struggling to remain conscious near them. The Republic Colonel was trying to cover a group of injured Alliance people alongside another Cathar I did not recognize and the Chiss Agent on a different front._

_My eyes went back to the light Sith I now called a friend. He and Scourge did their best to hold out the assault on that side of the battlefield, while the blaster wielders covered their backs. A lone young man in gold and purple stood in the midst of their defensive positions, conjuring up electrical based force abilities aimed at whatever hooded assailants he could reach… The one I recognized from the holonet as the newest Zakuulan Emperor seemed powerful, but as though about to reach his limit._

_That is when I saw her. The woman from the central throne. She casually walked out the Temple, an amused look to her features as she slowly approached this particular group… And unleashed reddened Force Lightning very much alike that of the old Sith Emperor's as he struck down Darth Marr years ago, save for its coloring…_

_A flash of light blinded me at that, making me involuntarily quickly step back in shock… And I fell off my feet. For a moment, I could no longer see anything but distorted shapes. I dared not move from my place on the smooth cold surface that made up the flooring I was on. But slowly my sight returned… And the temple's room, the sitting women and the countless visions were all gone, leaving only the quiet darkness behind. I gazed down at the darkened reflective surface which served for a flooring, observing as my disheveled reflection stared back at me. I took a deep calming breath… Light was still seeping off my being, I noticed._

_I stood back on my feet, my eyes scanning the surroundings relentlessly. I had not seen the last of that scene, but I had a good idea of what it might have been… I gulped at the thought. The Alliance would fall alongside the remaining "Outlanders" still loyal to it… They were the last line of defence the Galaxy had against this force of evil… I could not allow that outcome, I decided. I would find a way… I_ needed _to find a way…_

_I looked aimlessly in the endless darkness in front of me. "What should I do…?" My voice echoed around, startling me. I could speak…? I glanced around frantically, searching for an answer I had yet to know if it would even come. "Please tell me…" I started carefully, aimed at nothing in particular and hopeful the Force might give me the answer I sought. "How do I prevent it… How do I stop this…?" I let out slowly, but only silence and my own voice's echoes replied. I reached out to the Force about and the light within. "What should I do?!" I all but yelled out in despair._

_I blinked as the echoes of my voice sounded oddly distorted this time. I turned swiftly in time to see the image of a crackled and barren looking planet appear. I frowned as I approached the apparition, not recognizing this particular world. It felt… Dead in the Force… Yet something told me there was far more to this location then any of my physical or Force senses could detect. I circled the small floating orb as I attempted and failed to decrypt the meaning behind this particular apparition, but it changed as suddenly as it came… Now stood in its place what looked to be a red gas giant with several orbiting moons. One in particular caught my eye… It was plentiful in greens and blues of varying intensities with white clouds about its skies. This particular celestial body felt more than familiar._

_"Yavin 4…?" I voiced out loud, tilting my head to the side. As if a silent approval, the image focused on the moon in question and enlarged it slowly, the whole experience feeling surreal… I could eventually start making out recognizable landmarks… One stood out above all the others to me. A tall pyramidal temple guarded by ancient looking statues depicting Siths. The very place where we had fought Revan and in which had laid in wait the Sith Emperor's soul._

_I frowned at the memory… Revan, or rather what had been left of him… Also had lost his way as I. I supposed there was irony in the fact this vision seemed to wish for me to return to this location, at which I helped put a stop to his schemes. I extended a hand towards that structure in wonder, as though to touch it, wondering if it would vanish if I did as it had previously._

_Light wrapped itself around my being as my hand came an inch away from the apparition's surface… I blinked the following daze away and glanced at my new surroundings. There was very little light about other than my own, but all seemed to suggest I was now inside that temple. Dust covered every surface in a thick blanket… The air also felt rather heavy with it. I walked down the corridor I was situated in and entered a small room at its end. Holofires came to life in sconces on either side of me and I looked around. It was for the most part barren, other than for those sources of light and the ornate wall facing me. I approached that back wall for closer inspection and frowned as I realised it was in fact some sort of crypt door. I extended my hand towards it, wanting to find its opening mechanism, but my fingers slipped right through its surface. I wasn't too surprised at this point as none of these visions had any material consistency so far…_

_I took a tentative step towards it, then another… And another. Until my form fully slipped right through. I was in another room now. One filled with all sorts of old scrolls, holocrons and artefacts of all sorts. A look at my back revealed that this was indeed the other side of that crypt door I went through. My eyes returned to my surroundings and to one holocron in particular which I felt was the important piece here. It sat on a pedestal carved out of what looked to be sandstone… Various symbols I could not recognize were inscribed into its sides, most looking like some sort of ancient dialect which I had no knowledge of save for one particular carving. That one resembled a blade of sorts, perhaps a dagger? I was staring at the image in question in wonder when light emanated from it, making the scene suddenly vanish to nothingness._

_I frowned in confusion, staring down at my reflection in that ever odd polished looking darkened flooring. I gazed around as if looking for an answer, thinking back to the odd pedestal and its held holocron. Perhaps that is what needed to be done? Retrieving that artefact? Or perhaps that dagger looking weapon? There were so many unanswered questions, yet these visions were cryptic at best…_

_A faint light glowed into existence at arms' length in front of me, only slightly lower than my eyes' level. It was that same holocron from the temple. I circled it cautiously… It felt as though it was calling to me… Beckoning to touch it… So I did. My hand went right through its surface, of course… But it did not vanish. Instead a light emanated from it and images formed around it. The same desolate crackled planet from earlier appeared… As well as a more detailed and real looking version of the weapon carved into that pedestal. Glowing symbols in that same unrecognizable language appeared in the air, but soon translated themselves into basic… 'Mortis Dagger' It started. 'A weapon to end the endless.'_

_"To end the endless…?" I echoed as this apparition vanished as all the previous ones had. An immortal slaying weapon, mayhaps? I thought back to the white and red garbed Sith woman, whom the presence of had felt frighteningly akin to the Sith Emperor's. Was she immortal as he had been…? It made sense now that I thought of it… So this was a weapon to slay such beings? To put an end to that woman and her this vision of hers for the future. So I was to find the true version of this holocron on Yavin 4… I nodded to myself as a grin formed on my face. This was good. Excellent even. I just so happened to be having to meet potential recruits on that same world very soon… I wouldn't even need an excuse to get to that search. My smile faltered as I thought about the odd dead looking planet I saw not once, but twice now._

_But then what…? Clearly that world was linked to this whole ordeal… Was its location going to be revealed in the information in that artefact itself?_

_The light emanating from my body intensified, first wrapping around my being and then starting to fill the emptiness around. I watched with wide eyed curiosity as I now found myself staring at… Myself…? It was hard to tell as the masked person in front of me wore armor and clothing more alike what a Sith would prefer and that Force presence was unlike anything like my own, even if it was very dark in feeling as my previous self, before these visions came to me… It was a far more disturbing presence, akin to Nox… Yet I knew better. This_ was _me. But this version of myself hid his true aura for reasons I did not yet know. And he was looking up at something at my back._

_I turned to see what that was, taking in my surroundings… This scenery… And the building we faced's architecture… "Alderaan…?" I let out as I tilted my head to the side. I blinked as the other me started towards the palace-like estate and I followed along wordlessly. This was without a shadow of a doubt my speculated homeworld… The world where I was found by the Jedi as an abandoned unknown infant. Or so I was always told, for I could not know any better. Nevertheless it was the world I was named in reference of._

_I had been on this planet enough times to recognize its people's architecture well, but this particular location I had no knowledge of. My gaze wandered about as I climbed the stairs to the main building alongside my future…? Self? All the while taking every detail into account that I could to identify where this was. There was a Zakuulan shuttle stationed near the mountain range circling the estate… A small Imperial transport sat near it, potentially the one my other self utilised to come here. I frowned at those two ships… People of Zakuul rarely left their homeworld, that I knew… Particularly in such expensive looking ships. And the fact this version of myself was in such an elaborate disguise was peculiar at best._

_I turned back towards the building, as we reached the end of those stairs when it hit me. This was that new Alliance base on Alderaan we had wind of… The banners hung on that building's exterior and floating in the wind confirmed it. Banners from both the Empire and the Republic… As well as ones bearing the Alliance's crest._

_We walked through the front entrance, greeted by troopers in armors from both main factions. I stopped for a moment in the room following the entry halls to admire the masterpiece that was the stained glass window, which casted its vibrant colorful representation of the estate from above on the flooring of the room. People of the Alliance busied themselves with their activities, many carrying crates, materials or tools… So the base was still under construction, I thought. This was therefore not very far in the future, if I had to guess. I caught up with my other self, whom made towards the central door on the wall on our left. It led to an elevator, which brought us outdoors once more._

_This area was far less green grasses and far more snowy fields, as it was higher up. We climbed a few more stairs and made for a building to our right, which had two entrances… One had an holo sign depicting two moving glasses of some sort, the likes of which were often used for wine and other such beverages, more than likely leading to a cantina… The other door had a metallic sign with a clear Zakuulan feel to it. My future self made his way to the latter._

_We walked through the halls and up to a room with yet another such sign. I watched as a Cathar sniper, the same one whom had stood by my old Republic Colonel friend's side in that carnage of a battlefield's vision earlier on, spoke and then kneeled in front of the young Zakuulan Emperor. My other self was 'casually' observing the scene with crossed arms as he lay against the doorway. The young man on the throne then shifted his focus on him, his stance guarded and quite clearly distrustful. The sniper turned and withdrew next to the throne as he drew his weapon, aiming to kill if needed and a Zakuulan Knight positioned herself between her leader and the potential threat. I chuckled at those attempts at protection, knowing all too well they were far from sufficient to pose any threat to one as myself… My old Sith friend's protege himself however, was quite the power to be reckoned with. I would not dare face him off without at the very least the element of surprise on my side. Something my future self lacked. In fact his whole posture was meant to be a non threatening one, even through the dark sided Sith deception._

_The young Emperor seemed to understand the danger my future interpretation would be to the ones willed to defend him and had them stand down… Smart boy. While I could not make out the exchange itself, it wasn't needed in the first place. The holocron from the Yavin system was taken out of its container at my other self's belt… And was very delicately placed down on the carpeted ground, to be then softly lifted in the air by the younger man with telekinesis and pocketed away in the safety of a small bag. I frowned at that in wonder as the scenery changed…_

_I now stood inside a Zakuulan transport alike the shuttle Koth favored. Said man was even at the helm of the ship. To my right a line of Zakuulan Knight in gold and purple armor and helms stood. I frowned… One of them was not whom he pretended to be. It was myself, once more disguised… But this time his presence felt neutral in the Force and could have practically fooled me in being who he pretended to be. On my left was the young Emperor again, though he was seemingly unconscious for the time being. Senya and none other than my old light Sith friend were at his side, watching over him as they exchanged very few words. A blade sat in the latter's lap carefully…_

_My eyes widened at the sight. It was an exact replica of the Mortis Dagger…? So that must have been why… Why I was to bring that holocron to Alderaan… I was not the one whom would find or replicate this weapon. I approached the former Sith, whom held his adoptive son's hand. "You're the one to find it…" I said as Senya walked right through me to stand at his side and put a gentle comforting hand on his shoulder. I frowned as I nodded in understanding. It made sense… A weapon like this had no place in the hands of one whom had been corrupted as I after all. I turned to my future self, who's helmet hidden eyes were glued on the man, sadness seeped off of him ever so slightly… A sadness I shared after all those visions I had seen._

_Light filled my vision once more as the scene changed to that darkened planet… Except this battlefield was entirely different this time around. The odds looked to be strongly in the Alliance's favor this time, with the casualties kept to a bare minimum in their ranks. My disguised self was amongst the fray, using a Zakuulan Knight's iconic blue crystalled saberstaff for a weapon, though I could tell he also had my usual sabers illusioned away at his belt. Theron, Scourge and the young Emperor fought at my old friend's side this time around too… And Kira was at mine…? Did she know…? My future self stood his ground nearby my friend's group, quite clearly watching their backs._

_This time around, however… The Sith woman looked beyond infuriated as she walked out her temple and advanced on our position. My eyes widened as a surge of power built up at her hands… She was about to shower my friend with that same all powerful Force lightning from the other vision! I watched helplessly as the crimson lightning crackled towards them in slow motion… And impacted with my future self's orange twin sabers' blades…? I had been so focused on the woman that I hadn't even seen him jump in between the incoming attack and its targets. I heard a scream… My scream. Or my other self's rather, he was struggling under the sheer power of that woman… Struggling to remain standing at all._

_It all happened so fast… Both lightsabers flew out of his grasp from the continued assault, the scream intensifying as the remaining lightning impacted him directly. Plates from the Zakuul Knight armor were ripped off forcefully by the influx of raw energy… The helmet along with it. And then there was silence. My future self was covered in electrical burns… His eyes were glassy as he struggled to turn ever so slightly to the four men stunned in shock he had just shielded, to see that they were unharmed… A very weak smile formed on his lips… Then his body gave out and he collapsed to the ground._

_Tears of shock pricked at my eyes' corners as another scream rang out. "MASTEEEER!" Came the shriek from none other than Kira, who soon was at my fallen future self's side. My heart ached as I watched her holding my dying self in her trembling arms, tears profusely streaming down her cheeks._

_I had to tear my eyes off the scene as maniacal laughter echoed across the battlefield, coming from none other than the white and red clad Sith woman. I watched as the light Sith's face twisted in rage, yet his light not once wavered. I watched as he charged at the woman, lightsaber out and dagger nowhere in sight. I watched as they traded blow for blow… Until the dagger was swiftly pulled out of a fold of his cloak… And was plunged cleanly in the woman's chest. And everything went silent as I stared in shock, the vision slowly fading away, frozen on that last moment…_

And my eyes opened. I blinked, dazed as I took in a deep breath. I was now lying on my back for some reason I couldn't grasp… I did not remember falling? A light weight rested on my being, I realized. I sat up from my position, startling at the feeling of something falling off of my upper body as I did. My eyes lowered to see… A blanket? I looked around as recognition hit me. This was my room…? At our Rishi base…? Looking down at myself again revealed I was indeed in my bed, in my sleeping robes. I rose from it slowly and walked to the curtained window, peeking a look at the sunny exterior. Gone was the endless darkness… Gone were the apparitions… Yet I remembered them all too clearly, down to the very last detail. I blinked some more at my now unfamiliar surroundings, having grown all too used to the cycles of visions and darkness, replacing the curtain as it was.

I was back to reality, I thought as I sat down on my beddings, still shaken… My hand rose for me to inspect up close. I felt… Different. I focused on my connection to the Force and produced an untainted white light off of it, my eyes widening at the display. I was… Attuned to the lighter side of the Force once more…? Then these visions had been no mere dream.

I frowned as I thought back to all I had seen. I died in that last vision…? To that Sith woman… To shield Eldric. I shook my head. There was much for me to achieve and little time to spare… Now was not the moment to stop and ponder on the smaller details. If my life had to end to save the rest of the Galaxy, then so be it. I was not afraid of death. Not anymore, in any case.

I was snapped back to the present as I felt an ominously dark and malevolent presence in a nearby room and frowned. 'She' was awake too, I thought. Nox. I rose from my seating arrangement and focused on my very Force essence, making it appear unchanged from its previous abyssal darkened state, going so far as to illusion my facial features back to my red eyed livid state. Satisfied with the result, I proceeded to get dressed into my now usual dark attire, before heading out.

\----------

I looked up to the blue skies above, a smirk hanging from the corner of my mouth. I shot a look at the temple at my back, standing tall amongst the dense vegetation of the jungle biome around, then gave the impressive Sith statues on either sides of me a last glance as I made for my ship. I pulled an object out of my bag delicately, inspecting it a last time as I then focused on my memory of how I knew my Sith friend's Force energy felt like, so as to lock up the holocron in my palm. I had looked at its content myself so as to be certain I had the right one, but otherwise did not trust it to fall into the wrong hands.

"What comes next after this is delivered rests in your capable hands, old friend." I voiced to myself as I entered the Imperial shuttle I chose for my transport, then making my way to the rendezvous point with those potential recruits. None of which I intended to allow to leave until they would have a change of heart on their will to join the Warlords. I was rather confident that the little speech I had in stock for them would be more than sufficient. Or at the very least I would arrange for them to turn back unless I felt I might be able to have them turn to the Alliance instead. A sour little parting gift to Nox and the old Hunter, if you wish.

I chuckled to myself as I sat down at the transport's helm. Oh, they were not going to like my next few moves…


End file.
